Trainings Camp
by ZealCat
Summary: What happens when both Seigaku's regular boys and girls tennis teams end at the same camp, at the same time?
1. Trainings camp

****I don't have English as my first language, not even my second, so sorry for misspells, and gramma stuff but hope you still can read it...****

****I don't own ANY of the Seigaku boys, the only ones I own is the girls team ^^ *hugs the girls team*****

* * *

><p>"Aah~" Kikumaru was stretching in the bus seat. They had been driving for a few hours.<p>

Oishii felt the same way as his doublet partner did.

Momoshiro and Echizen was fast sleep, like always, Inui was reading some data, the freshmen's and Kawamura was playing some sort of game and Fuji was looking out of the window.

Kaidoh had been late and had called Ryuzaki-sensee saying that he was late, so his dad would bring him.

"When are we there?" Kikumaru looked at Oishi

"Soon" Oishi said while knowing it was hard for Kikumaru to sit so long in the bus. "Why don't you play the game with the freshmens and Kawamura?"

Kikumaru who had been looking out the window looked at his partner, and almost jumped out of his seat to get back in the bus.

The regular boys from the Seigaku tennis club was going on a training camp. For a week.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" in another bus the girls from the Seigaku girls tennis club was sitting.<p>

"You have to wait a little while longer Chika" one of the other girls said to the extremely impatiant girl. She was the youngest regular and still a freshman in their club.

"But I want to get out" Chika was pulling her legs unto her seat.

"We all want to get out" Kimiko the girl sitting beside her said. They had been friends since childhood, and was ending up at the same school, and in the same club.

"Demo~" Chika wasn't happy with that answer. She wanted to get off soon.

"Well girls, you know the routine" their coach looked around at them. They had getting of the bus, and all the girls had start chit chatting again. "The fresmens starts cooking, the rest of you start your training" their trainer was still talking but it was like most of the girls didn't hear it. "Walk!" Their coach lifted her voice and a rush went through them all.

"Hai" all as one answered lifting their one hand. All the freshmens except Chika went to the kitchen, while the rest of the girls, who accounted for the 9 in their regular group started to walk towards the changing room. However, she had the rest of the regular hadn't expect to see Seigaku's second regular team. Seigaku's regular boys team.

"It's them," Magami a 2nd year girl, looked over at the boys, and soon found Fuji in the crowd. She had loved him since she started school, but had never dared to tell him her feelings. So of course he was the first one she would spot.

"Well... who other could it be," Chika said boldly and laughed and started running toward the room. Well knowing her senpai was running fast after her.

Chika went to the changing room. Megami still right behind her.

She was always one of the lasts. The other girls always teased her for being slow, but on the court no one of them dared to said that.

* * *

><p>"Majidesuka?" Kikumaru was looking at Ryuzaki-sensee. Was she really serious. There had to be a mistake. Kikumaru couldn't thing of another way.<p>

"Kikumaru, there is 99.5% that Ryuzaki sensee didn't make a mistake" Inui said, fixing his classes. Kikumaru turned to him, and diffidently didn't look satisfied.

"Demo Ryuzaki-sensee, this camp is filled with girls?" Oishii said after had been stepping out of the bus and was now looking around.

"Say something Oishi" Kikumaru complained.

But there was nothing any of them could do. They had to just deal with it. Momo was more than happy. Kawamura was a bit nervous but the rest of them looked like they already had dealed with it.

"Get to the court" Ryuzaki-sensai said and all responded in agreement.

"Yay we got here before the girls" Kikumaru looked extremely happy. Fuji smiled at him, but looked towards the building the girls just had went in to.

"Okay we are starting with some training matches, so Kikumaru against Oishi, Kawamura against Kaidoh and Inui against Fuji" Ryuzaki-sensee said and the training began.

* * *

><p>"Bui~" Kikumaru said while showing his V sign at Oishi... Hi was winning.<p>

"No way" Ayako looked at the court, and she saw all of the boys training

Chika had been one of the last to show up, but could now see why Ayako wasn't satisfied.

"Say something sensai" Momoko was complaining to their coach, but there was nothing they could do. The boys had gotten the training court before them.

"Okay girls, we're training stamina and other muscles today" their coach said. More complaining could be heard.

"SEIGAKU!" Megami shouted to stop them.

"Fight-o" The rest of the girls shouted just right after and their running began

* * *

><p>"There's the girls," Momo was looking at the girls who came back from their run. He was leaning against the fence.<p>

The girls had been more than running. It was oblivious. What their coach had been doing wasn't sure for Momo, but something that had been taking lots of their stamina and energy.

"That girl..." Kikumaru stood beside Momo and looked at one of the girls. She was behind the rest of them and almost got dragged by Megami.

"She's a freshman" Inui came to them and looked at the girls."She's a bit older than Echizen, but has a simular playing style as Kikumaru but is low in stamina as well" while fixing his classes he looked at Kikumaru. He knew he had to work on that part.

"That's it for today" Ryuzaki-sensee got all of the boys' attention. "We start tomorrow at six o'clock to run so the girls can get tracks"

"E~ " Momo liked the training but did they had to get up _that_ early in the morning for doing this? He wasn't sure but then again he knew that they had to use every single minute of the camp. Inui looked like he was already doing some less nice plans. There was none of the boys that liked that look on Inui's face. It always had some pretty bad taste with it.

"Here you go Eiji" Oishi handed Kikumaru a towel and water bottle.

"thanks Oishi" Kikumaru happily took it and began to drink. They had been doing training matches and Kikumaru could feel that he was pretty dead for energy. He had to train some more to get his stamina up so he could keep up with all the others.

* * *

><p>"Dinner time" the freshmen shouted so all the regulars could hear it. In the kitchen the three boys and the two girls had been trying to make dinner for all of the regulars. It wasn't that much of a problem but they had to make much more food than first predicted.<p> 


	2. A match of destiny

"haa~" Chika came back from the bathroom. It had been nice and warm.

"They even got at big bath tube so we could all go tomorrow" Momoko the 2nd yeah that had been following Chika sat down on her futon.

Momoko and the boys regular Momoshiro didn't look a like at all. Momoshiro from the boys team was a roockie and Momoko was almost as girly as you could ever been, being on the tennis regular team.

"So how did it go?" Chika turned to see Megami come into the room. She had bright red chicks, and look really happy. She sat down on her futon.

"good" Megami was still bright red. All the girls turned to her and wanted to hear more about it.

"So you want the hole story?"

"Yes"

"Well to begin with Fuji was late..."

"How could he ever be late~"

"don't interrupt her..."

"Yeah continue"

"So he was late, but was really sweet when he came, he told me why he was late and we just sad on the coach bench and talked..." Chika stopped listening. Not because the story wasn't great. Not because the story was boring. She didn't know why, but her attention was caught by something else. She looked out of the window and then saw what had interrupted her. She left the room. But remembered to bring her red and black tennis bag.

"Hoi..."

"Hora..."

"Hoi..."

the voices from two boys had been mixed together but they where still so different so it was no big deal to separate them. It was Momoshiro and Kikumaru.

"Hora"

Chika had stopped a bit from the court and now just looked at them. _Kikumaru_. His arcobatic play had always been very fascinating for her. She had been in the gymnastic team when she was younger but had started to lose interest in it.

She had seen him play and had been totally caught by it. It was his fault she was now playing tennis. All of the girls knew it, but he did not know. He had never seen her play or that was what she thought.

"Isn't that, _that,_girl..." Momoshiro suddenly looked at her. Kikumaru had his back towards Chika. He returned the ball and turned to look at Chika.

"Yoshi-ya 15-love" Kikumaru looked towards Momo.

"That wasn't fair!" he said taken some fast step towards the net and Momo, and didn't look anything like happy. Chika felt the latter from her stomach and wanted to stop it but just couldn't.

Both of the boys went and looked at her.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that, that girl?" Momo had asked, and Kikumaru had returned the ball to Momoshiro's court and then turned. He shouldn't had done that. Shouldn't had turned.<p>

"Yoshi-ya 15-love"

"That wasn't fair!" Kikumaru was quick and suddenly he was at the net. Momoshiro when backwards with a few step, and then they both heard it. The girl was laughing. Kikumaru turned towards the girl.

"Do you feel better-nya~?" he asked her and lifted his hands with the racket and placed them behind his head. The girl looked like she didn't know how to response.

"You looked like you was half death earlier" Momo tried to explain, and the girl when half red.

"Oh yeah, I just needed to count to 80 and then I'm alright again" this time she was smiling. Kikumaru felt the smile and couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

"You do the same?" Momo asked the girl. Momo was suddenly closer. He had stepped over the net and was just beside Kikumaru. She blushed again. Momo looked at Kikumaru. "You do the same" Momo still smiling looked at a Kikumaru who's turn it was to turn red.

"yeah I do..." Kikumaru, still red answered, but then he looked up and was he's always smiling self.

"where you hoping for a match?" Momo asked, and pointed with his racket on Chika's tennis bag. She shrugged, and then smiling.

"maybe"

"Fuushii~"

"Oh Mamushiro~" Momo said when he saw Kaidoh appear from the dark. He had with 100% accuracy been out training. Out on his evening run. Kaidoh was ignoring Momo and looked at Chika.

"O-chibi-ko you want a match?" Kikumaru looked at Chika. He had giving her the almost same nick name as he had given Echizen. Chika nodded.

"One set, match, Yamguchi to serve" they was in their places and Chika stod with the racket in her right hand boucing the ball with her left. She lot it hit the racket a few times and then threw the ball in the air to make the serve...

"What are you doing?" just as Chika was about to make the serve, Oishi's had made his way to the court. He looked around on them. "Why are all of you not in your beds" he wasn't in any way satisfied, and then he fixed his eyes at Kikumaru, almost saying 'you should know better' – but without words.

"Go straight back to your beds, your punishment will be displayed tomorrow" was all he said and turned.

"He's really starting to step it up" was All Chika said, and Momo was chuckling, but all of them returned to their beds.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go?" Momoko was as always the first to figure when Chika wasn't coming on time. It was like the Chika's 2nd year senpai was always looking after her.<p>

"just went out" she said knowing that Momoko wasn't in any way satisfied with that explanation. But it had to do.

"Okay girls lights out" Chihiro their captain suddenly said, and everyone when quiet. The light went out and it was all silent.

"so where did you go" but only for some seconds. Momoko had moved closer to Chika and had asked again. Chika turned to her other side.

"Oi oi, don't ignore me"

"Momoko!" Chihiro was annoyed and Momoko went under her bedding. And it got quiet again. Chihiro had decided when she got to be the captain last year that their was no need to be so informal, so all the regular was on first name base.


	3. Taken back in time

"Okay boys and girls, listening up" the next morning they where all together in the main hall eating their breakfast.

Chika had been dragging by Momoko to the dinning room. She had been so tired that even to take on clothes she had needed help. It was 8.30am but it was way to early in Chika's head.

"Chika~" Momo's voice sounded so far away.

Chika was no morning person. Had never been and properly never would be. She didn't function before after 10am. So even though she came to the morning practise all the regulars knew that it wasn't her full power.

"The boys have been out on a morning run, and we as coaches was thinking about making some fun together today" for a split second the hall was quiet. "Why not have some training matches with both the boys and the girls" some small whispering started to be heard around the hall.

"Did you hear that?" Momoko turned to Chika only to watch her sleep with her head almost on the table.

* * *

><p>"Oi Eiji~" Oishi tried to wake Kikumaru. His doubles partner was sleeping against him. Oishi tried to wake his partner, but it didn't help much.<p>

"Do you listening Kikumaru?" Ryuzaki's sensee's voice suddenly sounded very close and Kikumaru jumped from the bench.

"I am awake-Nya~" he said, and the hall busted out laughing. The boys regular knew that he had been fast asleep since they came back from the morning run. Kikumaru was like Momoshiro not that happy for the mornings, but Momo was to adapt to them, and even thought it had been Momo not being satisfied last night, he and Echizen had no problems by being awake.

"Good that you're awake, then you can help me" Ryuzaki sensee was going back to where the girls coach was and expected of Kikumaru to follow.

"Because we don't want to put you on teams, each of the boys are going to take a piece of paper, from this bowl" Ryuzaki sensee looked around at the hall and then at Kikumaru.

"On the paper one of the girls names is, and that'll be your partner for today. You have to win both doubles and singles matches and other things" the girls coached looked at Kikumaru, who took one more step.

"and of course the losers will have to drink a Inui and Yuuka speciel" Kikumaru looked down at Inui. He knew his juice was bad, and had only heard roomers about the girl. He diffentely didn't wanted to lose.

* * *

><p>"Yamaguchi Chika" her name was called but it sounded so far away.<p>

"Oi Chika it's you" Momoko's voice was closer and then she was shaken. Chika opened her eyes and looked at Momoko, and then another set of eyes.

"Hoi hoi, she's awake-nya~" she knew that voice and that set of eyes was belongning to Kikumaru.

Chika suddenly moved. She hadn't expected Kikumaru to be so close. He just looked at the coaches for a short period of time.

"We're partners for today" he looked at her and made his signature 'V' sign. Chika tried to make one back, but was still confused and tired. Kikumaru headed back to the boys table.

"So what's going to happen today?" Chika looked even more confused at Momoko. Ayako who sad on the other side of the table sighed. It wasn't for fun she was called the girls Viper. She was a lot like Kaidoh in many ways. And just like Kaidoh she couldn't stand Momoshiro.

"We are paired up with the boys for today" Ayako was annoyed. She never liked that Chika could sleep whenever she wanted.

"It was the coaches way of letting us have some fun" Momoko looked at Chika who sat up straight. She looked at her plate. It wasn't your normale everyday breakfast. She looked at Momo's plaite and saw that she had the normal Japanese breakfast.

"They coaches know that you like to only eat bread in the morning" Momo looked at Chika while she was poking the toast.

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on, you're to slow" he looked at her. Chika was still a lot like she was sleeping, and he ended up jumping behind her and was pushing her to the their first checkpoint.<p>

"Oh Kikumaru and Yamaguchi, you'll have to hit the can in that color I shout" one of the girl freshman was at this post, and told them what to do. Kikumaru looked at Chika.

"This isn't fair-nya~" Kikumaru was looking at Chika who was rubbing her eyes. She still looked really tired.

"it's alright Kikumaru" The freshman looked at Chika. She knew how the girl worked, and knew that it was only a questions about seconds now. Kikumaru still didn't get it, and was about to get annoyed. He looked at Chika still rubbing her eyes. She was standing with the racket in her right hand and used her left hand.

"Kikumaru Red, Chika yellow" the freshman shouted, while she was shooting two balls. One for each of them. Kikumaru jumped and hitted his perfectly, and was just about shooting the next ball when he saw Chika. She was sudden much more awake and with pinpoint accuraty placed the ball at the yellow can in the middle. Close between a red and a blue.

"Ohayou Chika" the freshman was chuckling, and gave Chika a high five.

"So you just needed to wake" Kikumaru concluded. He was shaking his head and they went to the next base.

**+O+**

The second and the third base was quite easy as well. It was singles thing to do to build up stamina and power, and first with the fourth one the meet another pair. The Echizen, Raina pair.

"Yamaguchi Chika, Kikumaru Eiji against Echizen Ryoma, Raina" They went to their places. Raina and Kikumaru in the front and Chika and Echizen in the back.

"one set, match, Ito Raina to serve"

Ito was dribling the tennis ball a few times with her hand and then her racket. She took the ball, throw it in the air and then made her serve.

* * *

><p>"5-3 Kikumaru, Yamaguchi team, lead"<p>

"Yatta" Kikumaru looked really happy. Chika was breathing really hard. Kikumaru had been using some of his arcobatic play, but most of the balls had ended in Chika's area and she had been running around for the last three games.

"Oi Chika?" Kikumaru suddenly looked at Chika. She had leaned against her racket who was places against the ground but suddenly she lost focus.

"Count with me" Kimiko who had been in charge of this post had run'd to Chika and was now kneeling beside her.

"11,12,13,14,15..." they had started to count and Chika felt how her breathing turned normal, and before they had reached the 35 Kimiko was to hear feet again.

"we're going to continue the game" she said knowing that Chika wasn't done counting yet. But it was Raina's turn to do the serve so she was in the back.

"Sorry Chika but I'm not holding back" Chika heard what Raina was saying but was focusing on her counting.

"_44,45,46,47,48,49..."_ it was now Kikumaru's turn to run around on the court making sure he wasn't running into Chika or hitting her.

"Echizen, Ito Game, 5-4" the Kimiko shouted and made a mess for Chika. She lost her counting and looked up. Kikumaru was breathing a bit havy. Chika was smiling and gave him a V sign.

"Bui" Kikumaru smiled at her. "We'll win"

Chika nooded, knowing that she hadn't gotten all her stamina back so she needed to finis this game fast.


	4. Chapter 4

"Game set of match. Kikumaru*Yamaguchi pair win"

"Hoi hoi" He smiled and went for Chika for a high touch. They where both breathing heavy and didn't really make the high five before the both was laying on their bags.

"That was a good one" Kikumaru said looking at her. Chika was smiling. Yeah indeed that had been a really good one.

"Oi Chika why didn't you..." Raina looked at her. Raina knew a lot of the secrets about Chika. But it was secrets. She wasn't suppose to say anything. "You wasn't done counting so why could you make it?" Raina had change her question.

"Well I'm not sure" Chika smiled and laid on her bag again. Kikumaru had turned around and looked at Chika. He was curious, but didn't say anything.

"Come on you two, you need to get on, you still have three post's left" Kimiko was heading their way. Kikumaru was to his feet again and shortly after Chika was also on her feet.

"We need to run up here" Kikumaru had the map and looked at it. He showed Chika the route and looked what way they needed to take.

"Ok" Chika smiled and they started to run. It was uphill most of the way, and Chika could feel that she wasn't really recovered after the match, but Kikumaru looked like he didn't have any problems and because of that Chika didn't wanted to drag him down.

They had been running for a while and finally found the next check point.

"Good you're here" one of the boys freshmen said.

"Oi Horio, what are we doing?" Kikumaru looked. The boy was sitting out on a stone in the river. He explained what they needed to do. It didn't sound that difficult but when Chika was to stand out in the river with the flow against her, trying to shoot the down coming ball against the stream with a cap on her racket, she felt she wasn't as strong as she thought.

"Hoi Hoi Ochibiko, gambatta" Kikumaru was shouting from the other side. He had gotten his in first try. Chika failed her first tempt and was hitting her ball over the basket.

"Nyu~" was the sound coming from Chika when she tried again and this time...

"Yoshi-ya" Kikumaru was jumping around on the ground. "you did it" it was like Kikumaru was more happy know that she had made it, that when he made it. Chika looked down on her right hand where she held the racket, and then at Horio. He gave her a v-sign and they carried one to the next point.

.

.

"We need to finish these ones quick or else we'll be late" They where already at the next point. And the thought about having to drink the Inui*Yuuka wasn't something that any of them wanted.

The finished the race in a good score, and Kikumaru and Chika was both drained for energy.

The girls Coach had looked at Chika but she made the coach keep quiet. She didn't wanted her speciel and secrets move to be out just yet.

.

.

"So you don't dare to have a match against me?" A familiar voice was to loud. It was Ayako who right know was just in front of Momoshiro.

"You'll just loose big time" Momoshiro said plain cold and arrogant.  
>"Don't you dare to look down on a girl!" Momokos voice was suddenly mixed in, and Chika could also hear Kaidohs 'Fuushi~' this was a bad sign. Chika started to walk towards the voices and found them all standing in front of the entrance to the courts.<p>

"Hey hey, don't argue" Oishi tried to seperate them but without any luck.

"Oishi-senpai maybe we should just let them settle it on the court?" Oishi looked at her and then at the two pair. He sighned, and then looked towards the house. He could she Ryuzaki-sensee. She was agreeing with Chika.

.

"One set of matchs 5-4, Kaidoh to serve" the match was begun and Oishi held the place as refer. Kaidoh made his serve and Momoko returned it. Both of the teams was good. They had a abnormal amount of stamina. And none of them seemed to be just a bit tired. It was a long match, and just these 9 points had taken them over an hour.

"Game Suzuki*Matsumoto pair, 5 game to all" Oishi called.

"Yatta" Momoko looked extremely happy that they again had been catching up. Ayako was just her normal self though she looked a little annoyed at Momoko.

"Suzuki to serve" a lot of both the boys and the girls regular had gathered to watch this game.

"15-love" First serve made its way to the other site of the net without being returned.

"30-love" the second one. Momoko fast serve was something to be proud of.

"Go for it Moziko" someone shouted, and while Momoko was making her fast serve she looked away. The ball being hit by the racket but not going towards the other side, but.

"Abanai Oishi~" Kikumaru's voice sounded so far away, but the ball was going directly towards Oishi. Chika reacted without thinking. To begin with she needed to catch the ball, and on her way she grab a racket from the coach bench with her left hand.

"Do it Chika~" Kimiko shouted, for just like Chika, Kimiko knew that Chika would be able to just barely make it.

Chika wouldn't let one of Momoko's fast serve beat her, so she jumped and it looked like she was falling but insted she only landed with her right hand and pushed so she would be able to met the ball with her racket. It was a trick she have been seeing Kikumaru doing so often.

She pinpointed at the baseline behind Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"Ya-Yama... Yamaguchi" Oishi was kneeling beside her. She had been landing face first towards the ground.

"Chika~!" Momoko and Ayako shouted and Chika could hear then running towards her. Chika was still laying on the ground.  
>With still holding the racket with her left she lifted the racket, saying I'm alright. Momoko and Ayako stopped.<p>

"Wuarh! what was that Ochibiko?" Kikumaru was at her side and helped her to her feet.

"Well..." Chika was trying to explain...

"Why didn't you use that earlier?" Kikumaru demanded to know.

"Oi Kikumaru she didn't wanted to beat you acrobatic play" Yuuka was also among the watchers. Kikumaru looked at Yuuka not sure if he trusted her.

"Are they serious?" Kikumaru had turned towards Chika, and instead of trying to explain she just smiled, putted her hands and the racket behind her head and looked at Momoko, who had just being smiling but now wasn't so proud anylonger.

"Oi chibi..." she could hear Kikumaru, but Oishi properly had stopped him.

"Eiji she might have had a greater reason" he said slowly and Kikumaru moved his stare from Chika, who was walking towards Momoko and Ayako.

"Gomen nasai" both of them said in perfectly synch and bowed. Chika rooled her eyes.

"don't apologies to me" she signed and then both of the girls looked at Oishi and also he got a synch apology.

"it's alright nothing happened" Kikumaru waved to them from Oishi.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you like this one as well ^^

**Disclaim**: I don't own Prince of tennis, I only own the girls team ^^

* * *

><p>"It. It, it.. itai~"<p>

"Oh get a grib Chika" Kimiko was trying to clean the wound on Chika's left chin she had gotten, after saving Oishi from Momoko's fast serve.

"But it hurts" Chika sounded like a little child and Kimiko couldn't stop a little giggle coming from her. "Oi Kimiko don't be like that" still like a child Chika was wrapping her arms in front of her.

"sit still" Kimiko was still smiling when she did put the white band-aid on Chika's left chin.

"Now you also got one nya" Kikumaru had joined them in the dinning room

"But yours is on the other cheek" Kikumaru lifted his hand to feel the right cheek and gave Kimiko a even bigger smile smile.

"We'll have dinner in half an hour" Fuji suddenly appeared in front of them. Chika and Kimiko jumped a little but for Kikumaru it was like nothing change.

"Oh... I want to take a shower before eating~" Kikumaru suddenly shouted, jumped and ran out of the dinning hall. Fuji smiled after him, and then looked at Chika and Kimiko. "You two should also leave" he had his arms crossed in front of him, but looked like he was really relaxed. Chika realized he wasn't in his regular uniform, but was wearing a plain white shirt and some black pants.

"h-hai" Kimiko was a bit starlet by the fact that a boys regular was talking to them. That Fuji was talking to them. Like the rest of the girls tennis club, for Kimiko Fuji was one of the 'Prince's' in tennis.

"Come on Miko" Chika was to her feet, "we also needs to get changed" Chika was starting to leave the dinning room. She was walking straight past Fuji without even looking at him.

.

.

"Oi Chika..." None of them had said anything before they reached the girls room.

"don't mind Kimiko" Chika had been wanted to go straight to her stuff. She wanted to have a shower before eating.

"Seriously Moko you're stuff is all over the playce"

"What are you saying Yako" Momoko and Ayako was at it again. "Your stuff is just as split as mine is..."

"Oh really~" it was like they never stopped.

"Come on you girls, stop it" as always Sayumi was trying to break them apart.

"Do you want have it also?" Ayako looked at Sayumi and her eyes was fierced. She was pist.

"What are you saying!" Sayumi was always a pretty quiet girl but sometimes her mood was going to wrong way. She was standing between Ayako and Momoko and was about to start shouting as well.

"Break it up you three" Raina had entered the room and was looking at three girls.

"She was starting it"

"No way she kicked my stuff"

"Oh come on~"

"Ayako! Momoko! Sayumi! 25 laps around the house" Chihiro their captain had entered the room as well and she was in no way, in a happy mood. All three girls was stopped their argue and looked at the captain.

"Chihiro we're having dinner in 30 minutes" Momoko had changed out of her uniform. She was wearing a pair of jeans and some kind of t-shirt. Ayako was wearing three quarters paints, a cap and a t-shirt, Sayumi as well.

"Well then you'll have to hurry" Chihiro looked at them and three girls was running fast out of the room. Chika couldn't help it and let out a small giggle, it had looked so fun.

"Chika do you want to join them?" Chihiro looked at here and in half a sec she had stopped giggling and was standing straight.

"No thanks Chihiro"

"Well then start changing" the captain didn't sound mad any longer, but she didn't wanted to have her part of the anger so Chika did as she told.

.

.

"Chika you look cute~" Sayumi the vice captain had taken the space behind her in the food chain.

"Oh Arigatou" she was wondering why so many people always though she was sweet when she was wearing a skirt and a pair of knee tights underneath. Was it so sweet?

"It was my piece" a little bit further down the queue Momoshiro and Ayako was looking at each other. About the fight again.

"Then you should had been a bit faster" Ayako wasn't a girl who normally would eat meat but some days she just felt like eating meat and then no one shouldn't try and take it from her.

"Are you saying I'm slow?" Momoko snarled like a lion. Yuuka was on her way to the two girls but never mad it so far.

"Just get out of here!" Kaidoh was shouting

"You get out of here" And Momoko as well. But instead of doing it like Momoshiro and Ayako, just over the table, the two other where shouting from each end of the room.

"You're such an eyesore" Chika was trying to keep up with who was shouting what, because even thought Ayako and Momoshiro had been keeping their mouth shut it was only for a short period of time.

"Yako just move it" they where at the end of the food table and again they where in trouble.

"What are you saying~" the whole dinning room ended up being in one big argue because of these four rivals.

Chika wasn't able to tell who throw the first meatball but suddenly something flew against Momoko who grabbed a racket, and made a return.

The meatball flew towards Kaidoh but in sted of hitting Kaidoh it hit Ayako in the back of her head. She turned towards Momoko, and properly without thinking she grabbed a piece of bread and threw it towards Momoko.

Also this was hit by the racket. And suddenly some one shouted;

"Foood fight~" and suddenly every one what throwing food everywhere.

Someone threw a meatball towards Chika, she dodge it, but some other side dish came her way. She tried with her acrobatic but most of the girls regular was trying to aim at her, and she got more than one dish on her.

"Who started this!" every one stopped whatever they where doing. Oishi was suddenly in the door.

"60 laps around the house" Chihiro was right beside him.

"I couldn't hear your answer" Raina had stepped in the dinning room.

"Hai~" every boy, girl, freshmen or regular answered. And all hurried out of the dinning room and started running.

.

.

"Are they for real?" one of the boys freshman was running at one of the first. It was only because he had stayed closes to the door.

"Yeah Chihiro and Raina is very real" Yuuka was running just beside them. Chika and the rest of the girls was a bit in the front, and most of the boys in the back. It was weird how they had made that split, but maybe it would stop those four from argue.

"The last five people will get the Inui*Yuuka special trainingscamp juice" they had been running a few laps around the awful big house, it was bigger than the all the courts at school, so this was harder for both the boys and the girls. But when they all heard about the juice it was like all got more energy and stamina. No one wanted to drink that juice.


End file.
